La torture du mangemort
by Lorenzan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur harry Potter. Le premier est centré sur Lucius malfoy et Voldemort mais c'est le seul normalement.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Lorenzan

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartienent à J.K. Rowling, et gnagnagni et gnagnagna

Drabble n*1

**La torture du mangemort**

Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, connu sous le nom de vous-savez-qui, faisait les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les pans de sa longue cape noire frappant ses pieds dénudés à chaque enjambée. C'était le signe d'une évidente colère trop longtemps retenue. Tôt ou tard, il allait finir par _exploser, _il _devait_ se changer les idées... Mais avant tout, il avait encore besoin de ses partisans. Leur jetter un tout petit impardonnable lui aurait pourtant bien calmer les nerfs mais ce n'était pas raisonnable et le seigneur des ténèbres savait se montrer raisonnable dans toutes les situations. Il prit alors une décision plus sage. Ce fut pourquoi, dans une envolée de cape majestueuse, tête-de-serpent se dirigea vers une petite masse noire recroquevillée au niveau du sol. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Le mangemort agenouillé devant son maître sursauta, réprimant un petit cri qu'il regretta aussitôt, la tête baissée en signe de profonde soumission. Le maître était facilement irritable ces temps-ci et avait le doloris facile. Tout ça à cause de ce Potter qui ne se décidait pas à mourrir et evidemment c'était eux les mangemorts qui prenaient tout...Mais Lucius aurait encore préféré subir tous les endoloris plutôt que de devoir imiter _ces _choses. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas faire _ça. _Depuis qu'il le servait il avait tout accepté, malgré sa réputation qu'il s'efforçait de tenir. Il avait toujours obéit au ordres de son seigneur, n'avait jamais faibli sous aucun prétextes, allant même jusqu'à lui sacrifier son propre fils. Mais là c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en accepter.

Levant des yeux larmoyants vers l'homme debout devant lui, Lucius agrippa sa robe , cachant à moitié son visage humide dans le tissu et cria d'une voix pleine de désespoir, sous l'oeil goguenard d'Avery et Lestrange, qui se faisaient néanmoins discrets, peu désireux de subir le même sort que leur condisciple:

-Maître! Ayez pitié! Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez de faire, je vous livrerai toute ma famille sans hésiter, je vous confierai mes pensées les plus intimes, mais ne me forcez pas à imitter ces moldus qui dansaient la macarena dans la ténévision.

_**Fin**_


	2. Comment détester quelqu'un

Auteur: Lorenzan

Disclaimer: le même que dans le premier chapitre lol

Merci à Snapounette et à myyyyyy pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et m'ont encouragée à continuer^^. Et moi qui avait hésiter à poster car je trouvais ça trop débile lol. Enfin bon, voici le deuxième drabble:

Comment détester quelqu'un

Le verre se brisa sous la force de la poigne. La propriétaire baissa doucement les yeux vers sa main ensanglantée, et, dans un mouvement de rage, une grimace apparaissant sur son si parfait visage, envoya les restes se fracasser contre le mur, disperçant des centaines de morceaux de cristal partout dans la pièce. La lettre qu'elle avait reçue le matin même avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Comment avait-il osé, comment avait-il _osé lui f_aire une chose aussi horrible, comment avait-il pu salir l'honneur de _La noble et très ancienne famille des Black, _elle qui avait tout donner pour faire de lui l'héritier parfait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction des autres quand ils viendraient à l'apprendre, ni aux sarcasmes que sa belle-soeur lui réserverait aux repas de noel, elle qui avait toujours éprouvé une vive jalousie pour n'avoir réussi qu'à ne procréer que des filles. _La roue allait tourner_, mais pas du bon côté.

Un petit garçon, occupé à lire à quelques mètres d'elle sur un fauteuil deux fois trop grand pour lui, sursauta, cachant son visage avec l'ouvrage par réflexe. Cela faisait déjà la cinquième fois ce mois-ci que sa mère s'abandonnait à une telle colère. Pourtant, _Il _était _partit_. Mais même _partit_, il parvenait toujours à semer la discorde à la maison. Et pourtant ça avait toujours été lui le chouchou, alors que _lui-même_, pauvre petit cadet sans importance, n'avait toujours été qu'une roue de secours, celui qu'on croisait juste au détour d'un couloir, lui accordant tout juste un simple regard, celui qui était toujours dans l'ombre en résumé, dans son ombre à _lui_. Mais tout çà allait changer maintenant, et il saurait en profiter... Pendant quelques secondes, il s'abandonna à une intense réflèxion, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. L'enfant prit alors une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'apprettait à faire quelque chose qui allait changer le futur. Il se dirigea tout doucement vers sa mère, et lui tira légèrement la manche, d'un air toutefois hésitant.

La femme se retourna alors vers l'enfant. Yeux noirs contre Yeux noirs. Il prononça d'une toute petite voix timide, mais très claire et très distincte:

-Tu sais maman, si tu le veux vraiment, je peux le détester moi aussi... Il suffit juste que tu me le demandes et je le ferai...

Fin

Alors vous en pensez quoi??? Vous avez deviner de qui il s'agissait? C'est pas difficile lol

On peut pas dire qu'il est aussi joyeux que l'autre^^


	3. Mes dix bonnes résolutions

Réponse à Severus Rogue: merci pour ta revieuw!!! C'est pas grave que l'aies poster que le deuxième jour... ce qui compte c'est que tu l'aies fait! Bisous.

Mes dix bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année

Par Neville Longbottom:

1. Je ne douterai plus jamais de mes capacités manuelles comme intellectuelles, et j'essayerai de me décoincer, même si pour cela je dois faire une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle en maillot de bain en chantant l'hymme de Poudlard.

2. Je ne me prendrai pas cette année les pieds dans ma cape en entrainant Drago Malfoy dans ma chute, aussi séduisant soit-il.

3. Je me souviendrai que les serpentards sont rancuniers.

4. Je ne demanderai plus d'explications à Luna sur les Ronflacks Cornus le dimanche sous peine de devoir passer l'après-midi entière avec elle.

5. Je ferai bien attention à ne plus faire de lapsus en abordant Hannah Abbot pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle a des bonnes fesses...Arggh! Ooups!!! Non... une bonne mine...

6. Je me souviendrai comme ses gifles peuvent être douloureuses (une semaine après, j'avais toujours la marque).

7. Je vais faire tout pour que ma grand-mère soit fière de moi... et lui prouver que je suis aussi courageux que mes parents...

faut que je pense à acheter une nouvelle boîte en métal pour les emballages vides de Ballongommes. La première est pleine.

9. Cette année, j'offrirai une bouteille de shampoing à Rogue comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour le remercier de tous les moments inoubliables que j'ai

pu passer durant ses cours ( je tiens à préciser que c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard).

10. Je tâcherai d'appliquer mes bonnes résolutions.

_**Fin**_


End file.
